


Come Sail Away

by KyloTrashForever



Series: Oneshots [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben In Plaid, Ben Owns Plaid, Ben Stood Rey Up Once, Ben Takes Rey On More Than One Ride, Call me Captain, Dirty Talking Ben, F/M, Flydam and Plaidam crossover, Glider Planes, Misunderstandings, Pilot Ben, Plaidam Is My Second House This Is Heaven For Me, Porn With Plot, Reporter Rey, Sexual Tension, Starting Off On The Wrong Foot, Thirsty Rey, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloTrashForever/pseuds/KyloTrashForever
Summary: Reyhatesheights, almost as much as shehatesawkward situations. When her sick co-worker begs her to take over the showcase piece of Ben Solo’s sailplane business,Skywalker Sails, she finds herself faced with both. Ben Solo is the only man who has ever stood her up, and when faced with the plaid clad pilot himself, it comes as no surprise that she is a little bitter. Still, once up in the air... she can’t help but wish he’d take her on a different kind of ride...In which Flydam meets Plaidam for a smutty adventure.





	Come Sail Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [House Plaidam](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=House+Plaidam).



* * *

 

“Tell me again why I had to be here at six in the morning?” Rey grumbled into her cellphone.

“He said it’s better to go up in the air as the sun rises. Enhances the experience.” Rose assured her.

She let out an exasperated breath. “Tell me again why _I’m_ the one doing this instead of you?”

“Because the doctor says I’m on quarantine.” Rose reminded.

“Right,” Rey sighed. “Fine time to get the flu.”

“I promise you I would rather be there than here.” Rose groaned.

“Still… did it have to be _him?”_ Rey groaned, still cursing fate for this ridiculous turn of events.

For years Rey and Rose had written the travel column for _Empire,_ a local digest magazine that had been growing in popularity over the last couple of years. Their editor, Poe, had came to the pair of them last week insisting that they do a showcase piece on his friend’s budding business, _Skywalker Sails,_ where they offered the full sailplane experience.

Rey had then found out that a sailplane, or a _glider,_ was a tiny aircraft with no engine, something that she was more than uneasy about. Being deathly afraid of heights even in the safest of circumstances, she had quickly deferred to Rose, the more daring of the duo.

She’d quickly forgotten about the entire thing, until Rose’s call yesterday informing Rey that she had come down with the flu and would need Rey to take over the piece. It was then she learned just _who_ owned and operated the business in question, and it was _then_ that she promptly called Poe to try and get out of the entire thing. He’d shut her down quickly, saying that Ben had shut down business for the entire Saturday just to accommodate them.

 _Ben._  Ben _Solo._ Still the biggest disappointment of her year to date, and it was only March. It had been Poe no less who had approached her last November, telling her all about this amazing guy that would be perfect for her. She couldn’t help but be excited, her job rarely leaving her any time to meet men and it having been far too long since she’d been on a proper date.

She’d pampered herself thoroughly the day of the date in question; got her hair done, nails, even sprung for a wax just in case. Poe had been a liaison for the pair of them, informing Rey to meet Ben at a nicer restaurant that she hadn’t heard of before. She’d been early, waiting at the table alone excitedly for the mystery man to arrive.

Only he never did.

She waited for an _hour._ An entire hour of the waiter giving her sympathetic looks and incessantly coming to see if she was ready for the check. By the end of it all she’d gotten pity drunk on the wine she had kept refilling and called it a night.

Worst. Date. Ever.

He never called, never reached out, he simply ghosted the entire affair and that was that. She never told Poe what really happened, simply saying that they hadn’t meshed and left it at that. She was too embarrassed to say otherwise.

She’d heard Poe mention later that he’d went through some sort of troubles with his family, so she tried not to bear him too much ill will. Still, she had no wish to be in a cramped death machine with the man at the crack of dawn. Talk about awkward.

Rose let out a sigh, having already expressed genuine apologies and Rey knew she would have taken the piece if she’d been able.

“I know, I _know,”_ Rey admitted. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to guilt trip you. I’m just so nervous. It’s going to be so awkward.”

“Maybe he won’t even remember you?” Rose offered.

Rey groaned. “That might actually be worse.”

“I know,” Rose sympathized. “I’m sorry, babe. Just get through today and then you can put Ben Solo behind you.”

Rey barked out a laugh, eliciting a sharp huff of air from Rose. “Your mind just went to the gutter didn’t it?”

Rey continued to snicker. “I mean, I’m just saying… I _tried_ to put him behind me, but he didn’t even show up.”

“You’re sick. Why are we friends?” Rose asked wearily.

“Because I am also amazing.” Rey affirmed.

“True,” Rose agreed. “Which is why you shouldn’t let this guy get to you. You’re going to be fine.”

“Okay, okay,” Rey relented. “I’ll call you later?”

“Definitely.” Rose affirmed. “Let me know how it went.”

Rey gave a goodbye, promising to do just that and demanding that Rose take it easy today. She hung up the phone then, checking the GPS on the dash to find she was close to her destination. She’d drove up to Wurtsboro last night, not wanting to make the long drive from New York City this early and sweet talking Poe into getting her a hotel room on the magazine’s dime.

So that was the sordid tale of how she now found herself there, driving to meet the only man who’d ever stood her up, unable to decide whether it would be worse if he remembered her or if he didn’t. She saw the large, painted, wooden sign at the end of the drive then, pulling off the main road to make her way to the airfield.

She parked outside a large building that had the look and feel of your run of the mill cabin in the woods, stepping out of the car and shuffling to the entrance. It was still fairly dark outside, the sun just beginning to peek over the horizon and bathing the ground in an otherworldly gray. The looming pine trees that surrounded the wide cabin did nothing for its darkened state, the slight mist in the air giving the entire place an eerie feeling.

She shivered against the brisk morning air, hastening her steps to the front door. She pushed through it, a bell tingling overhead as she found herself in what looked to be a tiny front office. A cup of coffee steamed on the counter, alerting her that someone else was indeed there. She took note of the silver bell, shrugging to herself before giving it a ring.

“Be right out.” A voice called from the back, its deep timbre admittedly causing a flutter in her stomach.

It had to be _him,_ little reason for anyone else to be here that early and she felt her stomach fluttering with nerves then instead. She wrung her hands as she waited, the inevitable awkwardness of the whole thing hanging over her like a stormcloud.

When he stepped around the corner, she felt herself suck in a breath. Dressed in dark jeans and a bright red and black plaid button down that hugged his broad form, Ben Solo was every bit worth the regret she’d felt when he’d stood her up. His dark hair hung low at his collar, matching the neat goatee that surrounded a set of lips that seemed almost too plush for a man.

He regarded her now with eyes like warm coffee, raking over her still form with a curious expression. “You here for the showcase?”

She nodded dumbly, wondering if he remembered her. “Yeah, that’s me.”

“Rose, was it?” He questioned.

Well, shit. Poe hadn’t gotten the memo to him that Rose couldn’t make it. Well, time to find out just how awkward this was going to be.

“Actually,” she corrected. “It’s Rey. Rey Johnson. Rose got the flu and couldn’t make it.”

If her name sparked recognition, he made no show of it. A slight quirk of his brow was the only sign that her name may have meant anything to him at all. “Oh, alright then. You up to fly?”

What a bastard, stood her up and couldn’t even be bothered to remember her name. It isn’t as if she had a very common first name. She felt a sharp surge of indignation flare up in her chest. “Sure,” she replied curtly. “Ready when you are.”

He studied her for a moment, crossing his arms. That action caused the already snug plaid to hug his wide chest further, momentarily distracting her.  “You ever done this before?”

Her gaze snapped back to his, mentally chiding herself for being attracted to an asshole. “No, I haven’t.”

He grinned then, revealing a row of slightly imperfect teeth that only made him seem endearing. His enthusiasm for his job was charming, as much as she hated to admit it. “You’re in for a treat. It’s beautiful up there this time of day.”

She nodded back at him, pulling her notepad from her jacket pocket along with a pen. “First, can you answer a few questions about yourself?”

He glanced to the window, frowning. “Can you ask on the way? We’re burning daylight here.”

Meeting his frown, she tucked her pad back into her inner pocket. “Fine. Lead the way.”

He nodded, gesturing that she follow him outside. She did so, trailing behind him to a extended cab Jeep that was parked on the other side of the building. She furrowed her brow, unsure as to what was happening. “Where are we going?”

He wrenched open the passenger door for her, giving her a curious look. “I don’t just keep an airfield in my backyard.”

She scowled at his tone, rolling her eyes despite herself and jumping into the Jeep. He shut the door behind her, moving around the vehicle to fold himself into the driver’s side. Cranking the car, he turned in his seat to back out of the drive, pulling out onto a trail that led off between the trees.

“You can ask your questions now.” He informed her, eyes trained on the trail ahead.

“Oh,” she remarked. “Right.” She pulled out her pad once more, the gray light of morning still not as bright as she’d hoped. “So how many rides would you say you give per week?”

He frowned in thought, his brow creasing as he considered. “Used to do good to do maybe five per week, but in the last couple of months we’ve been averaging twenty-five to thirty.”

“That’s impressive.” She remarked, jotting down the information. “What got you into this business?”

He glanced over at her from the corner of his eye, clearing his throat. “My uncle actually owned the business. He was in the Air Force for years, buying the place off his mentor Ben Kenobi when he retired. He mostly did it for fun I think, not being able to keep out of the skies for very long. He died recently though, and left the business to me. Instead of selling it like my family urged me to do, I decided to turn it around. I spent every summer here as a kid, and I just… couldn’t stand the thought of letting it go. So, I quit my job in the city, moved up here, and am finally seeing a turnaround. Finally turning it into a profitable venture.”

Impressed, Rey nodded thoughtfully. “Was it difficult to get your pilot’s license?”

He shrugged. “I already had my private license, Luke forced me to get one when I turned eighteen, so transitioning to commercial flights wasn’t incredibly difficult.”

She noted that information. “So, you like it? Flying?”

He grinned. “Love it.”

“Perfect.” She muttered, still slightly incensed that he didn’t remember her.

If he noticed her petulant behavior, he didn’t give it away. He slowed the vehicle, pulling out into a wide field where a waiting plane sat on the grassy expanse beside a smaller craft that Rey assumed was the glider.

“What is the plane for?” She wondered as he shifted the Jeep into park.

He raised an eyebrow. “You know gliders don’t have engines right? How do you think we get into the air? Faith, trust and pixie dust?”

She rolled her eyes, his teasing tone grating her nerves. “Cute.”

He chuckled softly, exiting the Jeep and waiting at its front for her to do the same. She climbed out, joining him out front and following him as he strode across the field. A giant bear of a man leaned against the small plane, his eyes shut and his massive arms crossed over his chest as he dozed. His beard was so long it brushed against his chest, fluttering slightly in the wind.

“Morning, Chewie.” Ben called, causing the human mountain to stir. He stretched, pushing from his perch and scratching at his neck.

“Too early for flying.” He grunted.

“Never too early to fly.” Ben retorted.

Chewie chuckled. “You sound just like old Luke.” He turned then to Rey, offering his hand to shake. “Hey little lady, you ready to get up in the air?”

She grimaced slightly, her trepidation showing on her face and she squeaked out some semblance of an answer as she let her gaze pass warily over the tiny craft they intended to board. Ben noticed her hesitance, his brow furrowing in question. “Are you afraid of flying?”

She gave a noncommittal gesture. “More like heights in general.”

He reeled, an incredulous look on her face. “And they sent you to go up in the glider?”

“Well, no. If you remember they sent _Rose_ , but she got sick. So here I am.” She grumbled.

He frowned, seeming unconvinced. “Are you going to be alright to fly?”

She narrowed her eyes, taking his tone as a patronizing one and feeling her hackles raised. “Of course I will be. I can do it.”

He grinned at her determined stare, nodding in agreement. “Yeah, I just bet you can.”

He turned to Chewie then, giving him quiet instruction before striding over to the the smaller craft to open the hatch. He turned to Rey then, extending his hand silently to offer his help. She crossed the space between them, taking his hand and letting him hoist her into the passenger seat of the craft. When she was seated, he began to strap her in, tugging at the wide belts to secure them over her front.

His face loomed near hers while he worked, and she couldn’t help but notice the interesting array of beauty marks that dotted his skin in his nearness. She had to stifle the urge to touch them, instead focusing on the pleasant spice of his cologne as it wafted around her. He glanced at her then, so close to her that he only needed to murmur a question. “How does that feel? Tight enough?”

She swallowed, his hands still clutching at the straps near her chest and the warmth of them flooded through the cotton of her shirt. She nodded finally, slightly dazed by his proximity. “Yes. That feels good.” She blushed at her choice of words, stammering out a correction. “I mean fine. Not _good._ That was weird. You feel fine. I mean _it_ . Not _you._ Not that you don’t— Never mind.” She groaned, mortified by her word vomit and thanking the sweet Lord above for the dim light of morning to hide what was surely an awful blush.

He grinned softly, choosing not to comment on her embarrassing behavior and instead offering a soft nod. “Good. Chewie is hooking up the tow line now. Don’t worry, you’re going to love this.”

She wasn’t so sure, but when he looked at her like that she was inclined to agree with anything he said. She scrambled to remind herself that this man was on her shit list, and that she had no business being so flustered by him. He left her then, moving to the front of the glider to aid Chewie in hooking up the line, then talking briefly with him before leaving him to climb into the front seat ahead of Rey.

“Alright back there?” He called.

She let out a shaky breath, anything but alright and riddled with nerves. “Yep. Everything’s perfectly alright. We’re fine. We’re fine here. How are you?”

He laughed loudly at her skittish behavior, seeing through her thinly veiled confidence easily and shaking his head. “I promise it’s going to be fine. You’re in good hands.”

 _Oh, how I’d like to be._ She thought errantly. She brushed that unbidden thought away quickly, mentally cursing her hormones for leading her astray. Ben began to fasten his own straps, checking the various gauges briefly before giving a waiting Chewie a thumbs up. Chewie then climbed into the airplane, taking only a moment for them to hear the sounds of the engine turning over as the craft roared to life.

Rey gripped at the sides of her seat, feeling her heart hammering away in her chest as the time to fly loomed closer. She told herself over and over that she could do this, hoping that by repeating the words incessantly she could will them to life.

When Chewie began to push the plane forward, the line between it and them growing taught and pulling them along, Rey began to heave slightly with nerves. Her breath left her in sharp huffs, her eyes darting from one side of the glider to the other as the ground began to blur passed them. Chewie tilted his plane upwards then, leaving the safety of the ground and taking the small sailplane right along with it as they entered the air.

Further and further they climbed, the glider climbing ever higher in the wake of the tow plane and taking the last of Rey’s resolve with it. Her knuckles were white now with the force of her grip on the seat, her lip quivering in fear as she was left immobile in place.

“Still okay?” Ben sought.

She thought she replied, her voice coming out in such a squeak that her response was almost inaudible.

“Just breathe, Rey. I’ve got you. Trust me.” He urged.

She nodded to herself, closing her eyes for a moment and taking a deep breath. When she opened them, she tried to take in her surroundings in a state other than fear. She could see the sun hovering over the horizon now, it’s warm rays casting a glow on the ground below and illuminating the earth in its heavenly light. She had to admit it was breathtaking, the soft hues of orange and red making the earth seem as if on fire.

“It’s so pretty.” She marveled, so soft she didn’t think he heard her.

He surprised her by replying, humming in agreement. “It is, I love it up here. You ready for him to let us go?”

She grimaced, decidedly not ready but knowing it was inevitable. “As I’ll ever be I guess.”

He pulled a radio from his seat, pressing down on the button and giving Chewie the go ahead. The cable released moments later, leaving them momentarily suspended in the air as they hovered. The glider began to sail forwards on its own then, making a slow and steady descent that carried them over the grassy plains.

Rey’s stomach roiled with nerves, her chest feeling as if it would burst but she tried her hardest to staunch those feelings. She instead attempted to take in the ride as an enjoyable experience, watching as the soft light of morning blazed over the earth below. Their slow descent made for a leisurely ride, Ben expertly keeping them so level that she could almost forego her fear.

“You’re very good at this.” She told him, her eyes studying the soft waves of his dark hair from his seat ahead of her.

“Thanks,” he threw back. “You’re doing amazing. Still feeling okay?”

“I think so,” she assured him. “Just no flips, okay?”

He barked out a laugh. “Damn. Here I was thinking I was _really_ going to be able to take you for a ride.”

She shuddered at his innocent words, her guttered mind twisting them into a more lascivious meaning. Maybe she should just ask him out after this. It wasn’t like he remembered her, so what would be the harm? Still, that felt like a betrayal to her own principles. He’d stood her up once, why should he get a second chance? Even if he was handsome, sweet, and talented with that joystick. The _glider’s_ that is. Though she had a feeling he would be just as proficient with other kinds of devices.

She really needed to see someone about her mind’s awful tendencies.

They sailed through the air for the better part of a half hour, making quiet conversation as Ben asked her more about herself. She told him about the magazine, about her friends Poe and Rose, and even a little about her cat Artoo, a Russian blue she’d adopted a few years back who was as ornery as he was cute.

He’d surprised her by revealing he’d always been a cat person, and she’d embarrassed herself by offhandedly replying that he should meet Artoo. He’d surprised her yet again when he’d thrown back that he’d love to. She’d blushed after, falling quiet and instead focusing on the ride. He informed her when it was time to land in earnest, instructing that she sit tight as he dipped the nose of the glider downwards to hasten their descent.

Once tilted, the glider began to fall more quickly, the easy ride becoming more nerve wracking as it gained momentum. Again she clutched at her seat, barely able to breathe as the ground neared closer and closer. She could hear her own breath escaping her in sharp gasps, unable to stifle the gripping terror of crashing that now tore through her.

Ben offered quiet words of encouragement from ahead, promising her that he wouldn’t let anything happen to her. She tried to take his words to heart, she really did as they were lovely in the pleasant timbre of his sensuous voice, but found her phobia had too tight a hold on her. She began to panic slightly, practically hyperventilating as they neared the inevitable landing.

The last thing she remembered of the ride was the wheels touching against the earth, the craft jostling slightly as she let out a sharp shriek. Next she knew, she was lying in the middle of a wide living room, nestled into a large checkered couch and staring up at a high cedar ceiling. She rose from the couch, noticing her jacket was slung over a chair nearby and she was still slightly woozy as she glanced around to take in her surroundings.

She spotted Ben pacing around in an impressive kitchen beyond the living room, soaking a hand towel under the faucet before wringing it back out. He turned to find her awake, sighing in relief before crossing the space between them quickly.

“You’re awake.” He remarked gratefully.

“Yeah,” she replied confusedly. “What happened?”

“You uh, well you fainted.” He informed her.

“I _fainted?”_ She echoed incredulously. She’d never fainted in her entire life. How embarrassing. “Oh my God. I’m so sorry. I’ve _never_ done that. You must think I’m ridiculous.”

“I don’t.” He assured her. “You are obviously terrified of flying and you did it anyway. That’s impressive.”

She huffed in argument. “Until I fainted.”

One side of his mouth went up in a grin, offering her the wet towel. “It was very ladylike, I promise.”

She rolled her eyes, taking his offering and pressing it to her neck. “Sure it was.”

“You’re the prettiest comatose woman I’ve ever met.” He teased.

She gave him a hard look, yet again finding herself bitter he’d shirked off their date. He was so easy like, which made her conviction to be mad at him all the more difficult. She glanced around again at their surroundings, waving to it in question. “Where are we?”

“My place.” He informed her. “The office is just the front. The rest was Luke’s cabin. It also went went to me when he died.”

How about that, made it back to his place. Only five months too late. “It’s nice.” She remarked. “Really cozy.”

He shrugged. “It beats the bustle of the city any day.”

“So you don’t miss the big city?” She pressed.

He shook his head. “Not really. There’s a quiet out here you can’t get in the city. It’s sort of amazing.”

She had to agree with him there, it was very peaceful out here. Feeling slightly petty, she couldn’t help but make an offhand remark. “Probably not very easy on your dating life out here though.”

He raised an eyebrow, obviously confused by her change of topic. “No, not really. I haven’t dated in a long while.”

“Well maybe if you actually showed up.” She muttered, the words leaving her mouth before she could stop them.

She sucked in a breath as his eyebrows shot up, his surprised expression morphing into resignation as he let out a sigh. “So you do remember.”

Her mouth fell open, realizing that she was not the only one. “You mean _you_ remember?”

“Of course I do.” He said matter of factly. “It isn’t like Rey is a common name.”

“That’s what _I_ thought too.” She grumbled. “Then why didn’t you say anything?”

“Why didn’t _you?”_ He shot back.

“Well, because, you didn’t seem to know who I was, and that was even more embarrassing than you remembering. So I kept quiet.” She admitted.

“Wow,” he laughed. “You must have really hated having to come out here to see me.”

She scoffed. “It definitely wasn’t my first choice.”

“For what it’s worth,” he offered tentatively. “I’m so sorry I didn’t show. I felt terrible.”

“You did?” She wondered.

He nodded back at her. “Of course I did. Poe tells me there’s an amazing, beautiful woman who is perfect for me and gives me the opportunity to meet her and I miss my chance? Anyone would be sorry.  Especially now that I’ve met you… and figured out he was completely right.”

She blushed, her gaze falling to the floor in embarrassment. “So why _didn’t_ you show?”

His mouth went into a tight line, his jaw working tensely. “My uncle had a seizure.”

Rey’s mouth parted in surprise, having expected anything other than that. “I’m so sorry.”

He shook his head, remembering. “He was diagnosed that night with stage four brain cancer. He barely made it to the end of the month before we lost him.”

“Oh Ben,” she whispered. “That’s terrible. I’m _so_ sorry.”

“It was crazy, one minute he was the same cantankerous old man I’d grown up, the next he was just… _gone.”_ He explained quietly _._

She couldn’t stop herself from reaching across the couch, placing her hand over his in comfort. “Well, _obviously_ you’re forgiven.” She offered meekly.

He smiled then, giving her fingers a squeeze as they curled under his palm. “Still, I regret not showing like I did. Especially now.”

“You could have rescheduled.” She pointed out.

He shook his head. “When I talked to Poe again, he offered me his condolences because _Rey_ had told him how she and I just hadn’t _clicked_. It occurred to me then that you hadn’t told him the truth, and that you were obviously upset about the whole thing. I didn’t want to make things worse by seeking another chance.”

She pulled her lip between her teeth, chewing slightly in thought before giving a reply. “Well, I’m not upset _now.”_

He grinned softly, his eyes crinkling at the corners. “So uh, Rey? Would you like to try that date thing again?”

“Took you long enough, but okay.” She laughed.

His thumb stroked at her hand, the motion proving distracting and causing Rey to fall silent. His eyes fell to her mouth then, the sudden tension between them thick and palpable. She swallowed nervously, his eyes flicking back to hers and she felt herself leaning in before she could stop herself. She hovered a breath away, her eyes wide in question as she feared for a moment she’d been too bold. Her fears were laid to rest when he smiled wide, leaning in himself to meet her.

His lips on hers were warm and soft, his large hand moving from hers to pull at her waist. He wasted no time, pulling her into his lap and gripping her hip as his mouth moved over hers. She tugged at the bright plaid he wore, fisting the fabric and pulling him closer still.

She felt his tongue press insistently against her mouth, and she parted her lips to allow him entry. His free hand traveled up her body, sliding over her ribs and up her shoulder before tangling in her hair. His tongue tangled with hers in a way that made her dizzy, unable to staunch the soft moans that escaped her as he captured them with his mouth.

He broke away from her suddenly, breathing hard as his fingers gripped her at her waist in restraint. “I’m sorry I— I’m getting carried away.”

Her own breath was labored in turn, her fingers still clutching his plaid as her mouth hovered over his. “It’s— it’s okay. It _is_ our second date after all.”

Ben groaned, his head ducking to her neck to leave a trail of searing kisses. “ _Fuck._ If I’d called you— we could’ve been— _fuck.”_

Distracted by his wandering mouth, she struggled to form a reply. “It’s fine, Ben. You had— _ah,_ you had more than a good reason.”

His lips moved over her exposed collarbone, his finger dropping to tug at the neckline to expose more skin. “I have to stop this,” he murmured breathlessly. “Have to let you go or I won’t be able to.”

Her head swam with want, the idea of him doing anything other than what he currently was unbearable. “ _No._ Don’t stop.” She begged. “Keep doing that.”

His tongue traced the length of her collarbone, traveling upwards as his teeth nipped at the bend in her shoulder. “ _God_ , Rey. You’re incredible.”

She could feel him against her ass, rigid against the zipper of his jeans and she wantonly ground against him to elicit a groan. “ _Fuck,”_ he moaned, shifting to thrust against her. “You’re going to make me come in my pants like a damn teenager.”

He leaned to nip at his ear, whispering into the shell heatedly. “Then maybe you should come inside me instead.”

He shuddered, pulling back to look at her and she found his pupils blown wide with desire, seeming almost black. “Are you sure?”

Acting braver than she felt, she nodded assuredly. “I want you.”

She watched his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed thickly, a shaky breath escaping him. “Maybe I should take you to dinner first. I don’t want you to think I’m only in this for sex.”

She huffed in frustration. “Take me to dinner after. Right now I want you to take me to your bedroom and _fuck_ me. Don’t make me ask twice.”

His shocked expression gave way to a wide grin, leaning in to press a heavy kiss to her mouth. “Yes _ma’am.”_

He hoisted her up, throwing her over his shoulder and eliciting a squeal as she clutched at his waist for support. He swat her ass for good measure, her initial shriek morphing into a giggle as she pinched him through his jeans in retaliation. She watched the hallway blur by, Ben busting through a door at the end to throw her onto a patchwork quilt over a large four poster.

He loomed over her, his arms falling to either side of her and caging her in. “I was kicking myself when you walked through the door this morning. Thinking I’d ruined my chance with you before I’d even been able to take it.”

She pulled at the red and black fabric, tugging him down to her. “Guess you’ll have to make it up to me.”

She slowly began to unbutton his shirt, him wearing nothing underneath except a simple white t-shirt that hugged his chest sensuously. She made a mental note to make sure he never wore anything but this. Ben Solo _owned_ plaid. She regretfully pushed it over his shoulders, him shrugging from the button down and tossing it on the bed before reaching to pull his t-shirt up and over his head.

Her mouth went dry at the sight of him, his sculpted chest a delight of taut skin that rested above a corded abdomen. She ran her hands over it in exploration, her fingers toying with the hem of his jeans as one dipped inside. He closed his eyes, a sharp breath escaping him. When he opened them, they were ablaze with need and he reached for her shirt.

He tugged it over her head quickly, his eyes roving hungrily over the red lace of her bra. He didn’t let it distract him from his mission, moving to her jeans to undo the button. He looked to her in silent permission just as he moved to tug them off, Rey nodding quickly in encouragement. Her jeans were off in a flash, flung to his bedroom floor and leaving her in only her bra and matching red underwear.

“Months.” He muttered regretfully. “Wasted months.”

She chuckled softly, tugging at his jeans impatiently. “You’re overdressed for the occasion.”

He rose from the bed, quickly undoing his jeans and pushing them over his hips to stand in only his tented boxer briefs. His erect cock strained against the grey fabric, a damp patch forming from the leaking tip. He gave her a heated look as he gripped the band, wrenching them downwards and freeing his hardened cock.

Her eyes widened at the sight of it, jutting out between them as he crawled over her. She had never been the type to call a cock beautiful, but Ben Solo had a _beautiful_ cock. Long, thick and achingly hard, she couldn’t resist reaching between them to let her hand cup his length. The velvet like skin brushed against her fingers, wrapping them around him and pumping languidly.

He shuddered, thrusting into her palm as his hand moved between her legs. He stroked her between the wet fabric of her underwear, his fingers parting her folds and causing her to whimper.

“You’re already so wet for me.” He rasped, pulling the lace aside to slip a finger inside her. “I have condoms somewhere in the dresser.” He informed her. “Although it’s been awhile since I’ve used them. Fuck, I hope they’re still in date.”

She bit her lip, letting her hand drift further down to cup his balls, squeezing lightly. “Actually… I’m on the birth control shot… so if you wanted…”

“Oh _God,”_ he moaned, his eyes shut tight as he focused on what her hand was doing. “ _Yes._ I want to feel your bare pussy around my cock. More than anything.”

He reached for her underwear then, yanking them down her legs to expose her more fully. He swallowed heavily as he gazed down at her, his eyes flicking to her bra determinedly. “Naked.” He growled. “I need you naked.”

She leaned upwards, reaching behind her to unclasp her bra. She slid the straps over her shoulders slowly, grinning up at him coyly as she teasingly pulled it from her body, holding it away from her for a moment before dropping it somewhere on the floor.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he groaned. “You’re perfect.”

She bit back her grin, running her hands up the hardened muscle of his abdomen. “You’re not so bad yourself there, Captain.”

His eyes widened, his abs clenching and his cock twitching against her palm that had then moved to fondle him. “Tell me how you want it.” He urged.

She considered, licking her lip and reveling in the fact that he was letting her decide. “I really like being on top.”

He hummed in approval. “Fuck me, that sounds perfect.”

He rolled then, dragging her up the bed with him as he propped against the headboard. He pulled her over his thighs, his stiff cock sliding against her drenched cunt and she rocked against it instinctively, causing them both to moan.

He wrapped a hand around his length, thrusting against her lightly as she raised upwards to let him seek her entrance. He pushed inside, letting Rey slide down his length at her leisure as she impaled herself at a tortuous pace. When she was full of him, her hips flush with his, she rocked forward.

His hands gripped her waist, pulling her as she rocked, pressing as deep as he could go. She lifted, feeling his rigid cock drag against her inner walls as she slowly pushed back down again.

“ _Fuck_ , Rey.” He hissed, his nails biting into her hips with a delicious sting. “You take my cock like you were made for it. Fucking _ride_ me.”

She tilted forward, bracing her hands on his chest as her hair fell around her face like a thick curtain. His filthy words heated her further, her need for more of him spurring her to quicken her pace. She braced on her knees, lifting from her seat at his thighs repeatedly at a flurried pace as she sunk down onto his cock again and again.

His resolve weakened, unable to relent all the power to her any longer and he began to meet her thrust for thrust as he fucked up into her with abandon. She dragged her nails down his chest, streaks of red blooming in their wake as he hissed out a breath.

“Just like that, sweetheart.” He groaned. “Call me Captain again.”

She bit her lip, his dirty request causing a fluttering in her belly as she obliged. She leaned in, still undulating against him as her fingers wrapped around his nape. She traced the shell of his ear with her tongue, Ben shuddering in her grasp as she whispered in his ear.

“Do you like that, _Captain?_ Do you like when I’m on top?” She breathed.

“I do.” He grunted. “I fucking love it.”

She impossibly felt his cock swell further, and she reached between them with her free hand to fondle her clit. She rubbed at the tight bundle furiously, knowing that both of them were close. She’d never indulged in dirty talk this much in her entire life, but for some reason with Ben she felt powerful and uninhibited.

“Permission to _come_ aboard, Captain?” She whispered breathily, Ben letting out a moan as she nibbled at his earlobe. His hips were pounding into her, his cock hitting so deep she felt him at her womb. Her eyes fluttered closed, her orgasm beckoning like a crested wave that threatened to wash over her.

He ducked his head, pulling a hardened peak of her nipple into his mouth and sucking hard. She gasped, her fingers still swiping at her clit at full force and she began to feel the forceful shock of climax coursing through her. She quaked around his cock, her inner walls gripping him so tight he had to slow his thrusts, a deep grunt escaping him as he followed after her only moments later.

She felt his cock twitching heavily inside her, warmth blooming deep as he filled her to the brim. She felt his cum trickling outwards, a sticky mess between them that left her with a primal satisfaction. He released his hold on her nipple, trailing his lips over her breastbone and up the slim column of her throat before settling over her lips.

He kissed her slow, his tongue stroking at her lazily as his hands wrapped around her to pull her flush against his chest. His fingers traced at her spine, the pair of them content to revel in the afterglow of the earth shattering sexual experience they’d just shared.

The cool air of his overhead fan kissed at her heated skin, causing her to shiver slightly as goosebumps spread over arms. He noticed, reaching for his discarded plaid and helping her into it. The garment swallowed her, the fabric gapping in the front to leave a tantalizing view of most of her breasts and belly. He traced a finger over the exposed skin, a low rumble sounding in his chest.

“You wear that better than me.” He approved.

She huffed in disbelief. “I’ve seen you in this, and I’d have to disagree.”

He grinned, leaning to press a kiss to her breastbone as he slowly pulled out of her. She whimpered at the action, feeling a little tender from Ben’s aggressive thrusts. He groaned as he pulled out, his spent cock falling heavily to his stomach as he pulled her against him.

“That was…” he started, searching for the right words.

“Fucking incredible.” She finished for him.

He made a sound of approval, his lips moving to her shoulder to press against it. She traced the muscle of his arm with a finger, nuzzling into the bend at his shoulder. “Still want that second date?”

He scoffed, squeezing her hip possessively. “Second, tenth, one hundredth… I want them all.”

She felt warmth flooding her chest at his words, hearing no semblance of a lie in them. Incredibly, she couldn’t help but feel the same.

He pushed her backwards gently, staring up at her with a sweet grin. “So,” he started. “You going to let me take you on another ride anytime soon?”

She tapped at her chin, pretending to consider. “Actually I think I might.”

His brows raised in surprise. “Really?”

“Mhm,” she assured him, leaning to press a kiss against his jaw. “Only I don’t mean the glider.”

He laughed, the sound morphing into a groan as she let her lips travel down his neck suggestively. “I _might_ be able to get on board with that, just give me a little bit.”

She grinned against his skin, perfectly content to give him all the time he needed. After all, she had nowhere to be but here. She moved to let her lips hover over his, still smiling as she replied. “Aye, aye, Captain.”


End file.
